The present disclosure describes systems and techniques relating to data caching.
A host system can communicate with a storage system to read and write data. A host system can include a computer system, such as a personal computer, a consumer electronics device, or a server system. A storage system can include one or more data storage devices such as a hard disk drive (HDD) or a solid state drive (SSD) communicating with the host system. In some implementations, a host system includes the storage system, and in other implementations, the storage system is external to the host system. A storage system can perform data caching to decrease average access latency times.